UnJust, Luck and Sleeping Dust
by CathyCrucifixion
Summary: No clue about the title, but then again... You must read the story to understand ;D Hayley is a fifteen year old, and it's her first attempt at being a Pokémon trainer, since her fathers accident will she be able to farfel her dream?


Hey! I don't _OWN_ anything by Nintendo (: I only own Hayley's family and some of the characters. I don't own Professor Oak, Ash, Gary nor anything to do with the first generation of Pokémon 8D Enjoy (:

* * *

Pallet Town, located in western Kanto. Population, fourteen and home of the most famous trainers, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. And of course the home of the most excellent Professor Oak. The soothing breeze overcastted against the scent of sea water, I placed my feet inside the chilling waves wondering in thought as the water trickled between my toes. As I glanced up the soaring of Pidgeys caught my eye, they chirped as they flew around each other some holding a letters between their claws, delivering them to the post office at Verdian City.

A sigh escaped my lips as thoughts began to ponder inside my skull, thinking of how tomorrow will turn out; the reason of thinking of this was because of my fifteenth birthday… And tomorrow… I WILL become a Pokémon trainer. You're now probably wondering why it took me that long to become one right. Well, my father died around two years ago whilst a fatal accident occurred in the Power Plant, when an Electorbe had a clash with one of the receptors, sadly… My father was caught in the middle of it, his Jolteon survived though, however, Jolt (his name) still is scared of so much. It's rather sad seeing him shake at the sign of the vacuum cleaner, but he's a great help around the house.

As I glanced out into the ocean noticing all the small sightings of Tenicool's circling the surface I knew it was around time to be getting inside, hell… I was on time; mom stood outside our house waving a small cloth smiling lightly, a giggle escaped my lips running towards her as tears drew from her eyes. Sabrina (my younger sister) was next, she was nine close to turning ten in April, and it was rather depressing seeing my mom feel alone. Even with Jolt with her, she still needs her children I guess, Ms Ketchum always reminded my mom to come round, but… She never seemed to.

"Hurry Hayley!" She yelled, "Dinner is on the table!" I nodded running up to the gate, my mom exhaled hugging me tightly, I was rather shocked by the embrace, and I slowly placed my arms around her as tears instantly fell from her eyes.  
"H-Hey mom, come on… Don't cry." I tried comforting her, but she kept grasping me tighter and I slowly began to choke.  
"Hayley I'm so proud of you sweetie," She released me and did a sort of weird stance, she stood as if one knee was on the floor and one foot with both fists in the air "you will be the BEST Pokémon trainer ever!" My face dropped rolling my eyes, sighing at the fact of how inappropriate that moment had been, an awkward laugh was exposed as I entered the house.

"Jolteon!" Yelped the yellow fox like animal, as I walked more into the door I saw Sabrina trying to place pink bows on him, I giggled lightly watching as Jolt tried struggling away.  
"Sabrina… Leave him alone." I giggled, Sabrina looked at me with her sapphire hues in an 'innocent' manor, her ebony hair was in pig tails by also two little bows.  
"But Hayley, I want Jolt to look like the one on the TV!" Sabrina only being nine had always wanted to enter the Pokémon contests, her face beamed watching the Johoto finals, she'd always was interested into the contestant Tracey and her Growlithe. It was rather cute. "I want a Growlithe!" She yells whilst grasping Jolt's head tighter, a light growl left his muzzle.

"Jolt hush, Sabrina sit at the tale ok? Mom will be in soon, and she doesn't want to see you breaking Jolt's neck does she?" Sabrina sighed lowering her head releasing Jolt, Jolt ran over to me in comfort. I softly rubbed his fur and walked over to his dish pouring his food, as mom walked in I was still rather freaked by the episode before, she quickly tied her long ebony hair up and began plating the rice. I tried to grab a glass of water from my Squirtle cup however, it was no where to be seen. I sighed glancing down. Sabrina chirped as she swung her legs against the table leg, still watching Tracey elegantly get her Growlithe to create a sparkling fire spin, it was 'really remarkable' as one of the judges would say.

* * *

As minutes slowly passed I dashed upstairs, as I reached my room horror gazed my eyes, not the scary type of horror the rather 'Surprise' horror. A large backpack was packed on my duvet, a small blue bandana next to it followed by a near pair of trainers! There was a small manual and a couple of bags of Pokéfood as well, my heart dropped, it felt so unrealistic, I'm leaving travelling around tomorrow and… It felt so weird. As I glanced towards the Jigglypuff clock the time flash '7:33 PM' I sighed, I softly rested my head upon my pillow, all I could hear was the tweeting of the Pidgey and the TV from downstairs.

Mom must have changed stations, because all you could hear was Professor Oaks voice ramble on about the three main Pokémon choices: Charmander, the fire lizard. Squirtle the turtle and finally Bulbasaur the bulb. I moan turning over trying to block things out, slowly my eyes began dropping… And that's when I realised…

* * *

What the fudge was Hayley's mom doing D: Some of it is twisted with the later versions _ But meh, beggers can't be choosers..

Next chapter... TO BE CONTINUED D:


End file.
